Fifty Shades Of Violet
by HoeOfGrimdark
Summary: Confident and slightly perverted, Francis interviews a young shy and fragile business tycoon, Matthew Williams for his sick friend. As a relationship begins to blossom between the two, a dark secret of Matthews is revealed. Fifty Shades of Grey with a Hetalia twist.


**A/N: Okay... this is a bit different to what I usually write. I am re writing fifty shades of grey and giving it a twist. In this .. Christain Grey and Ana Steels characters are changed dramaticly because of who will be playing them.. you'll see. **

**Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers**

**Paring(s): Franada, UsUk and a few others**

**Warning(s): Fifty Shades Of Grey.. if you haven't read it or know what it's about then please wiki it.**

**Fifty Shades of Grey does not belong to me. E. L James has all the rights. Hetalia does not belong to me either.**

**Chapter One**

_Mon Dieu, _My hair just will not behave today! I must look good today! Arthur Kirkland, the idiot choose today of all days to be ill and was getting me, of all people he could of choose he got me of all people to be doing his job. I don't want to do it.. not looking like this.. damn my hair. Usually it looks perfect but today I don't know what it's doing. Maybe I should just tie it up, that should do. Arthur Kirkland and me are.. "frenemies " but we do favours for each other occasional and today was just one of those days I am "occasionally" doing a favour for him.

Arthur had set up an interview with a major business tycoon, I don't know much about business since it isn't one of my interests but anyway since I was doing nothing and wasn't willing to have a fight with Arthur over not doing it, I volunteered and It meant I had to travel to Vancouver ,Canada in order to meet the CEO of Williams Enterprise.. Yes I have to waste a day driving over to Vancouver from America because Arthur has became ill.

Arthur was curled up on his sofa, I was meant to see him before I went away. He was sipping his usual earl grey tea.

"Don't look at me like that tosser, I cannot help being ill. You offered yourself for this," Arthur said rolling his eyes over, "Anyway, I cannot just blow this off, I have been waiting nine bloody mouths for this Francis, you NEED to do this for me,"

"Fine Arthur, but you owe me for wasting my time,"

"I will bloody make it up to you when you get back, Have you got everything I gave you?" Arthur said with a raspy voice as he coughed, "Remember to record everything, and no sexual passes..,"

"Oh I won't," I said with a wink before heading to the door.

"FRANCIS I BLOODY MEAN IT THIS TIME," Was the last thing I heard before leaving. The roads to Canada are clear, thankfully Arthur had let me borrow his car as his car was a lot faster than my old thing but the journey was going to be a long one and I needed to be there by two .. Stupid Arthur being ill.

My destination was Williams headquarters. It was huge building, around twenty stories high with Mr Williams Enterprise written on the top of the door in stainless steel. It was ten to two when I finally arrived after a very tiring and long journey. Getting out the car when I parked it, glad that I was not late or else I would have to deal with Arthur and his caterpillars he calls eyebrows. I walked through the big.. and frightening doors into a office building, behind a sandstone desk was a attractive busty blonde woman in the sharpest clothes I had ever seen on a female, she looks at me and smiles accordingly.

"Hello, I'm here to see Mr Williams, Francis Bonnefoy filling in for Arthur Kirkland,"

"Excuse me Mr Bonnefoy," The blonde woman said for looking back at a laptop in front of her. I really should of dressed up for this interview. I made a effort, kind of.. I wore a clean white shirt and a pair of jeans, my efforts to look good were not going as well as they usually do.. today of all days. She looks back up at me.

"Mr Kirkland is expected, Please sign in here Mr Bonnefoy. The last elavator is the one to take," She said to me. I signed in and she handed me a VISITOR badge. That's just like putting a giant arrow above my head saying "DOES NOT BELONG HERE" I sigh before walking over to the last elevator.. even the guards looked nicer than me.. Mon Dieu.. what have I signed myself into?

The elavtor arrived at the 20th floor and I was in another posh lobby and yet again, another very attractive blonde woman rose from her desk to great me. All these blondes are making it really hard to not to make sexual passes..

"Mr Bonnefoy, could you please wait here?" She said pointing over to a seated area with a few leather seats.

I went and took a seat, from here was a window view of Vancouver. I sighed thinking over this deal with Arthur before taking the questions out of the bag Arthur had given me. I didn't pay much attention to what were on the question. I bothered me that Arthur didn't tell me anything about this person I was meant to be doing an interview with. Not that I was shy or anything, I was confident but I didn't want to make myself look stupid. I looked around at the room, guessing by the building, Mr Williams had to be quite old. A professor at to university or something.

Another young attractive blonde came over, it was as if they were being cloned.. they all looked the same. I'm blonde myself but they were everywhere.. not that I was complaining of course.

"Mr Bonnefoy?" She asked and I stood up.

"Yes?"

"Mr Williams will be with you in five minutes, Have you been offered any refreshments?"

"Oh- no," I said to her.

She frowns and looks at the lady at the desk, "Would you like a refreshment? Water, Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee would be nice," I said back.

She looked back to the lady at the desk, "Would you please get Mr Bonnefoy a coffee Miss Smith?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Miss Smith disappeared through the doors I came through.

"Sorry, Lauren is new," The blonde said with a hint of sourness in her voice, "Please be seated, Mr Williams will be with you soon,"

Lauren returns with a cup of coffee.

"Mr Bonnefoy, your coffee," She said handing it to you.

"Thank you," I said with a wink, she blushed slightly and went back to her desk. After a while the office doors open and a tanned young well build man who spoke with a Cuban accent, "Yeah Hockey is good this season," I didn't hear a response, the man looked over at me and smilied. Lauren nearly ran from the desk to call up a elevator.

"Mr Williams will see you now," the other blonde said smiling and I got up, leaving my coffee untouched and headed for the door, "Don't knock, just head in," She said with kindness in her voice as my hand reached for door handle. Opening the door and looking inside, my eyes were on Mr Williams. He was.. so young and attractive. He looked fragile.. as if one touch would break him. His blonde hair hung to his cheeks and his violet eyes pierced into me faster than any dagger could. He was dressed in a white suit as it seemed.

"Mr Kirkland?" The young boy asked, his voice was quiet and timid, "I'm Matthew Williams, please take a seat,"

"Actually, Arthur was unable to make it, I'm filling in for him," I said taking a seat in front of his desk. Matthew tilted his head and smiled lightly.

"And you are?"

"Francis, Francis Bonnefoy," I said with a wink, Matthew ignored the wink and watched me sit down as if I was a threat to him, "I hope that isn't any bother to you, Mr Williams,"

"Oh that is no bother..," Matthew said quietly.

"Did Arthur.. I mean Mr Kirkland tell you what the interview was about," I asked him as I pulled the tape recorder and the questions out of my bag. I began to set up the tape recorder.

"Yes. To appear in the graduation part of the student news paper," Matthew said to me, I nodded as I finally set up the dammed recorder.

"I have some questions," _Stating the obvious_

"I thought you might," Matthew said with a slight chuckle.. Well now he was laughing at me. I placed the recorder on the table and took the first question out and pressed play. I tried to look professional.

"Your very young to be successful and run a billion dollar operation such as you do, who do you owe it to?" I asked, getting through the first question.

"I owe it to all those who had forgotten about me as a child. I was never the one to make friends with the other children because I was easily forgotten about so I spend most of my time building to get smarter. I got smarter and I started to run this business, I thank being knowable and my past for all of it," Matthew said looking at me, that was.. different.

"Ah, so your childhood was a big impact," I said nodding, "You know some people would say your organisation is one of the richest in the county , care to comment?"

"I believe that the successful marketing and the advertisement is mostly to thank. It wouldn't of gotten so big without market and advertisement. As for the product, I didn't know things would get that far,"

"Do you have any interests outside of work?"

"I don't have much interests..," Matthew said looking down a little.

"But if you narrowed it down...?"

"Then It would be Hockey, I never miss a game and I always play with my older brother, it's quite popular in Canada at the moment,"

"You were adopted as a child, had the shaped you in any shape or form," Arthur had put down some very personal questions here, Matthew shrugged his shoulders.

"No way of knowing that... is there?"

"How old were you when you were adopted?" That was not one of Arthur's question, curiosity got to me.

"That's a very personal question Mr Bonnefoy!" Matthew said going a bit crimson I flushed, _Merde!_

I moved on quickly, "Do you have a family outside the business world?"

"I have a brother and a mother, that's all I need at the moment," Matthew said before I moved on.

"Are you gay, Mr Williams?"

I double taked on the question, Why does Arthur need to ask questions such as this? I flushed even harder as Matthew looked mortified

"No I am not!" Matthew was more than mortified by that question, "Why is that even important?"

"It's written here," I said showing him the bit of paper in my hand, he tilts his head and smiles a little.

"These aren't your own questions?" He says raising an eyebrow, Mon Dieu.. Why does Arthur need to be ill? Why do I need to be so nice to him?

"No, Mr Kirkland came up with the list himself,"

"Your not another collugue working on the paper are you?" The Canadian says as the blood drains from my face.

"No," I think I might faint.

"Did you volunteer?" He asked with a interested looking in those deadly violet eyes.. I was in trouble.

"Yes, I do favours for Arthur some times," I said back to him, "He's ill and couldn't make it so I stepped in for him,"

There was a knock at the door and one of the blonde females stepped inside.

"Excuse me Mr Willaims, your next meeting is in two minutes,"

"Please cancel it Amber," Matthew said with a smile, "We're not finished in here,"

"Very well," Amber mutters before leaving, Matthews attention is back to me.

"Mr Bonnefoy," Matthew said, _Where did the informality's come from?_ "Where were we?"

"Oh please do not let me keep you from anything," I said away to stand up.

"I want to know a bit more about you," He said before resting his elbows on the table. His eyes were continuing to pierce into me and rip me apart, it was all very distracting.

"Theres not much to know-"

"What are your plans when you graduate?"

I really hadn't thought that out. It was really just to take up art, become a chief or become a model or start some fashion designing. Those were my career paths so far.

"I haven't got any plans, not till I finish my exams," The exams that I should be studying for mind you.

"Well .. Um.. We run an excellent internship program here and we offer jobs in very vast fields," Matthew said quietly, Was he offering me a job there?

"Well, I will keep that in mind as an option," I said to him, "Although I don't know if I will fit in much here,"

"Why would you say that?" _Merde I said that out loud._

"Isn't it obvious," I wasn't sharply dress.. I am blonde though.

"Not to me," The humor and joking was gone. The male across from me was piercing into my soul with his eyes. I reached over to retrieve the tape recorder, "Would you like me to show you around, Mr Bonnefoy?"

"I'm sure you've got some other things to do, and I have a very long drive to get home."

"Well, drive safely," He said shyly looking away from me, Why should he care? "Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Oui, I did," I said putting the tape recorder in my bag, "Thank you for the interview Mr Willaims,"

"Pleasure was all mine," he said as polite and as shy as the first time we met. He stood up and held out his hand, "Until we meet again,"

For someone who looks as fragile as a feather, that sounded a lot like a challenge or a threat either way I made it towards the door of his office. I shake his hand once more and he heads towards the door with me.

"Mr Williams?" I said heading towards the door.

"Just making sure you get through the doors okay,"

Heading towards the elevator door, I am going to die if Matthew sets his violet eyes. I quickly press a button to get me to the first floor and out of here. Matthew leans on the door frame smiling. For someone who is seems so shy and unsure of himself, he was intimidating. Once the elevator doors open I step through it and look at Matthew, he smiles sheepishly. He's so beautiful looking.. it's all very distracting.

"Francis," He says as a farewell

"Matthew," I reply as the doors finally close.

**A/N: I really just wanna get to the bondage scenes ********NAOWWW****. Do you not like Canada being Christian Grey? I AM GOING TO MAKE IT WORK :D**


End file.
